


El breve espacio.

by le_mousquetaire



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, fic in spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-10
Updated: 2009-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadie puede lastimarte si lo mantienes lo suficientemente lejos...</p>
            </blockquote>





	El breve espacio.

John Sheppard había aprendido, tras 16 años en la casa de su padre, a mantener bajo control sus sentimientos y necesidades y a mantener alejadas a las personas. _Nadie puede lastimarte si lo mantienes lo suficientemente lejos sin ser necesariamente rudo y grosero…_. Tras la muerte de su madre, su padre colocó una barrera entre él y sus hijos y estos, particularmente John - quien había tenido una relación estrecha con su madre –, aprendieron a no dejarle ver al autoritario padre lo mucho que les dolía esa distancia.

En la universidad y después en la academia, Sheppard había mantenido ese principio como definición de su vida. Tuvo pocos amigos, un par de compañeros de cuarto que le agradaban, uno o dos oficiales que se graduaron con él. El resto de su tropa sólo eran para él compañeros de armas y nunca se pudo decir que Shep fuera el mejor amigo de alguien. Situación que se hizo más patente después de esa misión con Holland en Afganistán y el rumor no confirmado de que el Capitán John Sheppard era comando de élite en un número indefinido de _black-ops_.

Su matrimonio con Nancy ocurrió durante su primer permiso (permiso obligado, ya que había rehusado al menos 4 de estos en sus primeros 4 años de servicio) y fue, en su mayor parte, un pretexto para recobrar su lugar en la familia. Su padre adoraba a Nancy y su hermano no dejaba de decirle lo genial que sería su vida ahora; una esposa, hijos, un retiro adelantado de la USAF, un puesto de prestigio en la empresa de su padre, una casa de barda blanca y un perro (o un caballo, que era lo que John realmente hubiera querido). Por un año completo, Sheppard vivió entregado a hacer funcionar su matrimonio, a reconstruir la relación con su padre y a considerar otras opciones para su futuro. Pero amaba demasiado volar y la libertad que su carrera le daba, su padre seguía empeñado en convertirlo en algo que no era y Nancy tal vez fuera alguien a quien respetaba y quería, pero algo en las entrañas le decía que lo que sentía por ella era todo menos amor.

Nunca le dijo a Nancy que había sido él quien había llamado a sus superiores y le dejó creer que había vuelto al servicio porque fue requerido. Nunca pudo decirle qué era lo que hacía en esas misiones y las pocas semanas que pasaban juntos entre una y otra, eran gastadas entre sábanas revueltas y recriminaciones silenciosas. Sheppard casi considero una bendición su exilio en Antártica y no puso reparo alguno en firmar los papeles de divorcio que Nancy le dejo sobre las maletas y las cajas que contenían sus escasas pertenencias; él le había dejado la casa sin pelear.

John Sheppard se consideraba a sí mismo como una persona sin ataduras. Era un soldado respetuoso de la línea de comando, pero sabía enfrentar a sus superiores si consideraba que desobedecer una orden era lo correcto. Por esas razones aceptó la misión Atlantis. No tenía nada que lo atara en la Tierra, sabía su lugar en la expedición y otra galaxia era la mejor opción posible para empezar de nuevo.

Sólo que nunca contó con que esta expedición le daría su primer comando oficial, comando que hubiera preferido no recibir. También le había dado un hogar en una ciudad que parecía renacer bajo sus manos y llenarse de luz y energía con su sola presencia. Era la primera vez en su vida en que podía decir que se sentía en casa, en donde podía volar tan alto, tan rápido, tan lejos como quisiera, en una nave que respondía a cada giro de su pensamiento. Un hogar en donde había encontrado una familia que llenaba las expectativas que nunca fueron cubiertas en la casa de su padre. Un lugar donde se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba rodearse de barreras para proteger su corazón. Hasta ese momento en que se dio cuenta de que tal vez había bajado la guardia demasiado pronto.

Durante su primer año en Atlantis demasiadas cosas estaban sucediendo a su alrededor; la amenaza permanente de los Wraith, la búsqueda incesante de ZPMs para proteger a la ciudad de un ataque en masa que no sabían cuando sucedería pero sabían inevitable, la necesidad de hacer aliados para poder sobrevivir y la desconfianza natural que se daba cuando alguien es nuevo en el barrio. Con una población de la que se sentía completamente responsable de proteger, era muy poco el tiempo que podía dedicar a pensar en sí mismo.

Con el contacto con la Tierra reanudado, las cosas dejaron de ser tan agobiantes, aunque los problemas sólo cambiaron de nombre y el peligro seguía siendo el mismo. Sheppard seguía perdiendo hombres y seguía sintiendo la culpa de cada una de esas pérdidas. Sólo que ahora podía compartir ese sentimiento con su equipo y con la gente de Atlantis. Para el tercer año en Pegasus, Sheppard tenía una hermana que no dudaba en regañarlo cuando hacía o decía las cosas equivocadas, un hermano con el que planear travesuras para levantar los ánimos de la gente que trabajaba a tiempo completo para mantener Atlantis feliz y funcionando y con el cual conversar sobre todo y nada y sentirse seguro en su compañía. Y Rodney.

Sheppard no pensaba en Rodney todo el tiempo, no lo hacía en las horas que pasaba anestesiado en la enfermería o las muchas noches en que se dejaba caer en la cama exhausto después de alguna misión problemática o un mal día en Atlantis. No pensaba en él cuando se encerraba dentro de su Jumper favorito para recordarse por qué no debía pensar en Rodney todo el tiempo. No pensaba en él en esas escasas ocasiones en que se preguntaba si alguna vez volvería a considerar el ser feliz.

Rodney había pasado de ser compañero de equipo a amigo sin que se diera cuenta, pero fue particularmente conciente de cómo pasó de ser mejor amigo a ese-alguien-en-quien-no-puedo-dejar-de-pensar. Y el hecho de que Rodney no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello era algo que le pesaba en el pecho, una sensación que sólo había empeorado con el paso del tiempo.

Katie Brown había pasado sobre sus cabezas como uno de esos temporales que se ven más aparatosos de lo que en realidad son y que terminan tan rápido y sorpresivamente como comenzaron. Tal vez nunca la consideró una amenaza - aunque ese extraño día con el anillo de compromiso y la intención de Rodney de _llevar la relación al siguiente nivel_, fueron una señal clara de que tal vez esté estaba considerando seriamente tener una relación en _ese nivel_. Pero las cosas pasaron y volvieron a la normalidad, donde lo normal era él siendo incapaz de detener eso que le provocaba Rodney cada vez que estaba cerca y Rodney buscando a alguien ignorando lo que tenía enfrente.

Esos últimos dos años habían sido los más felices y los más miserables que Sheppard recordaba haber vivido. Días en que pasaban cosas que le daban esperanza, días en que consideraba que tener la amistad de Rodney era más que suficiente, días en que sentía rompérsele el corazón sin remedio.

Como en este momento, cuando Rodney estaba frente a el ofreciéndole su mano, después de hacerle notar que su idea era suicida, diciéndole: _para que haya más_. Y por un segundo toda su vida pasó frente a sus ojos. Todos esos momentos en que concientemente dijo que no a la oportunidad de ser feliz, cada momento en que estando con Rodney, tuvo que morderse los labios para no decirle _eso_, cada momento en que le vio sonreír al hablar de _ella_ y la forma en que el Rodney de aquella Atlantis abandonada le contaba sobre su futuro junto a ella y luego la cruel burla del destino cuando, regresando a casa para borrar esa línea de tiempo, nada cambió. Y tomó su mano con miedo, sintiendo que irremediablemente, aunque esta misión fuera un éxito, este era su adiós definitivo a la idea de Rodney y él.

Radek interrumpió el momento y cuando Rodney le soltó la mano para responder, John Sheppard se sintió vacío. Saldrían de esta y tal vez más tarde volverían al muelle oriental de Atlantis a seguir jugando con sus coches de control remoto. Y seguirían siendo amigos y Rodney encontraría la felicidad que tanto anhelaba y él se sentiría feliz por Rodney.

_…nadie puede lastimarte si lo mantienes lo suficientemente lejos…_


End file.
